


Get Happy

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Crushes, Eating, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hotel Sex, Nostalgia, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Role Reversal, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: Daisy is Director and Coulson is her Agent. Things get uncomplicated.





	Get Happy

Of course, when Daisy is told she should be happy, it has the immediate opposite effect.

This agent doesn't understand that when she gets happy, everything goes wrong.

Not just in a little way, in a big way. With death and destruction and her at the center of it all.

"Thanks for the advise," she says bluntly, watching the younger agent back off from her.

She relaxes her expression because she knows she can't be too hard on him.

He doesn't know her story.

And they won today, she should be happy about it.

Instead of just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Coulson approaches her cautiously, he's been wrapping things up for the field report, but she knows he's had his eyes on her.

It's a bit petty but it almost does make her happy to know Coulson has to do the field reports now instead of her.

"It looks like we came out on top."

"Yes," she replies to him, as he holds out the tablet to her, with the information he's collected on the cleanup efforts.

She flips through it distractedly while he watches, patient as ever.

No negative media reports about her presence or the team of Inhumans, either. That's definitely weird.

The other shoe is definitely going to drop soon. The town is kind of remote, maybe Fox News hasn't picked up the story yet?

"While you're waiting for what comes next," he tells her quietly as if he's a mind-reader. "Want to squeeze in a little fun?"

"Fun?" she asks him sarcastically. "What's that?"

Even stranger coming from Coulson, who is such a private person. They work together more closely than ever, but it's like he's drawn a different kind of line between them now she's Director.

All professional and supportive and admiring but so indirect that sometimes she has a hard time figuring him out lately.

She also has to finish writing her address for the UN. That's coming up soon. She's so busy she even forgot to have her coffee he brought this morning.

Coulson sighs deeply, and it draws her out of her thoughts. "What do I have time to squeeze in?" she asks, handing him back the tablet.

He gives her a concerned look, and looks around the hangar at the agents moving about inside it.

"Something not here?" he asks quietly again. "A non-SHIELD activity?"

It makes her mind have to slow down for a moment, shift into a mode she hasn't been in for months now.

"Are you asking me out?" she asks blinking back at him like that's very unlikely.

"I mean," he starts to answer, tripping over his words a bit. "If that's your idea of a little fun? You tell me."

"So, you're just involved in this to facilitate my fun," she pushes a little, watching him squirm, then tilt his head at her.

"I find that when you're relaxed, I'm relaxed," he answers.

"Okay," she says with a shrug, giving in. 'Uh-"

"Your evening is free," he says, looking over the tablet. "I just checked."

"Where?" she asks him.

"I'll take care of it."

 

####

  
She doesn't really know how to dress, because he never told her what they're doing.

It's just jeans and a t-shirt, the usual, until she remembers him saying that it's not SHIELD and this is what she wears on the base in her downtime.

Instead, she chooses a button down and a suit jacket with the jeans. She's still the Director, after all.

When she finds him in the hangar, she laughs, because he's wearing a jacket with a button down as well.

He smiles about it as he exchanges a look with the agent in the hangar. "Lola," he tells her. "And a seatbelt this time."

She raises her eyebrows at him, and gets into the seat and puts the seatbelt on and watches him do the same and he signals to the agent who lowers the hangar door.

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" she asks him, over the wind escaping from the hangar.

"Trust me," he tells her with a smirk, and turns on Lola's thrusters as they shoot backwards out of the Z1. "Lola was made for this."

There's a little bit of a rush she hasn't felt in awhile, like riding a rollercoaster. To be airborne in Lola again, with the clouds around them and the bright late day sun.

It makes her think of the first time he used Lola to impress upon her the idea that SHIELD would show her something new."

Almost a bit comical watching him drive them in the sky, now that they're not falling out of it.

"That was fun," she tells him, pushing her hair out of her face from the wind, finding herself catching her breath.

"Lola's VTOL system has stabilizers. She won't flip unless, you know, someone shoots one of them out," he smiles.

That's when she realizes they are flying over Los Angeles, on the way up the coast to refuel the Z1 then back to the base.

Coulson really does love nostalgia, she thinks, as she looks at the glow of the city lights and the smog haze in the distance.

They land in an alley and drive to the valet spot, and she looks into the side mirror to check her windblown hair, as he smooths his down then reaches for his wallet.

"I've got it this time," she grins, doing the same and handing the money over to the valet.

It takes Coulson a moment to bribe the valet to park Lola in the front away from the other cars, then he asks, "Where to?"

She shrugs, looking around them at all the flashing billboards. "Are we going to see a show?"

"If you want to," he tells her. "Movies, music, food. We didn't get to see much of it last time."

Not that she actually regrets it, but yeah, their lives were hectic back then, too. It's kind of a strange do-over.

She finds that she wants to talk. About anything but SHIELD. About where they're both at right now.

They both slip out of their jackets and put them in Lola's trunk before they head out, and of course Coulson wants to eat something from the first street vendor he finds.

"It's going to be a nice night," he tells her, as they share the churros, licking the cinnamon and sugar off their fingers, the sun slipping away and they're stopped watching the golden light hit the top of the library building.

"Wasn't exactly part of the city I got to see last time I was here," she mentions, thinking about the time spent after Hive. "I bet Ruthie's is still around."

"Maybe not Ruthie's?" Coulson asks, and she thinks about the last time she was there. The last time he was. Which she knew about because he called in the morning after.

"Okay, then. How about, I show you something new?" she says, starting to smile.

"I'd like that," he smiles back.

 

####

 

"You're enjoying this," he tells her, pausing to watch her as they suck up the bowls of ramen in the food hall.

"No one is recognizing me," she tells him, slurping up a noodle. "It's great. But, still. Someone's got to save the world."

"Just not tonight?" He manages to dribble a bit of soup on his chin and it makes its way onto his shirt.

"You're a mess," she says, dipping her napkin in her cup of water and dabbing it against his shirt, as his hand closes over her wrist.

"Daisy, I just want you to be happy. Please tell me that you're doing this because you want to. Not that you feel you have to."

"Yes, I have to. But I'm doing this for a lot of reasons," she answers, taking her hand away, thinking about the whirlwind her life has been since she became Director.

A lot of it she knew by instinct but a lot of it was a period of adjustment. Of being at the center of everything and it made her cautious.

She's relied on him so much.

"Tell me you're not still here just because of me," she says to him, staring up at him, pinning him to the spot with her eyes.

The other shoe is going to drop. What if this isn't nostalgia, it's him wanting to say goodbye?

His eyes turn soft, as he puts down the napkin on the table and swallows. "How would you like me to answer that?"

She gets it. It's complicated. He must feel responsible for putting her in this position, that he needs to support her.

"You've been quiet lately," she admits. "I don't mean talking and doing department, you've been there through all of this. It means so much."

"Things change," he nods at her, then focuses on a spot on the floor. "I knew they would change. I just didn't think I would handle it this badly. Although, now that I think of it my past has sort of made it clear that, yes, I do-"

"What have you handled badly?" she interrupts, leaning forward and touching his arm.

"You're the Director of SHIELD now," he says, meeting her eyes. "And I'm your agent. I've tried being indirect, but then I just start to ask myself the hell I think I'm doing? That someone like you would-"

He cuts himself off when her hand drops from his arm, as she frowns and tries to think back over the past several months.

"When we were in my office late a few weeks ago," she's remembering. "I wouldn't stop working, you said: I know you're busy today, but can you add me to your to-do list?"

"Yes," he nods, embarrassed. "That was a really, really terrible, I'm so sorry."

"Is it because I'm powerful and run a shady organization now?" she teases him, watching him rub his hand across his face.

"I mean, it doesn't hurt?" he shrugs. "Not the shady part. The powerful part. They were all qualities you already had, I just. I was Director, and there are certain lines you don't cross."

"Hmm," she tells him. "Good point. I shouldn't take advantage of you right now."

"Daisy, _please_ ," he begs.

"Although, technically, you're the former director, so it's not the same. You're more an agent in an advisory role? Did you tell me a month ago: I’m not staring, I’m just stuck in a time loop?"

"Yes."

'I thought you were being sarcastic."

"I was. While hitting on my boss."

"Interesting."

 

####

  
It doesn't take her very long to figure out what all of this means.

In fact, it's suddenly very uncomplicated altogether.

"Lucky for you, I don't follow all the rules, Pablo."

She slips the keys for Lola into his pants pocket while he fumbles with opening the motel room door.

Agent Phil Coulson, who is usually so smooth and charming, is coming undone for her.

He finally gets the door open, and swings back around to face her pulling her into the room after him, shutting the door, and kissing her up against it.

That's usually her line, but she doesn't mind this time. Coulson is good at this, and she knows she doesn't have to be in control with him.

He's the safest place that she knows.

"Personally, I would put limits on certain kinds of nostalgia," he says breathlessly, as he looks over his handiwork, then glances over at the motel bed.

Sure, the place is a dive, but she wanted him to understand something. That she would've done this with him then.

She remembers them staring at each other out by the pool. The chocolate. The "Nice night".

They survived and they won. And then they had to sleep with their nightmares alone, and get up and face it all over again. She had to move past that disappointment.

Tonight they're not sleeping alone.

He starts to unbutton her shirt while she takes apart his belt, sliding it free and tossing it to the floor, and he strips the shirt down her shoulders, trailing his lips over her skin and making her shiver.

She reaches behind her and flips the lock to the door, then walks him back towards the bed, and by the time they get there, her bra is already off and he's sitting on the bed while he kisses her breasts, and works open the button of her jeans.

The anticipation coils in her stomach, going lower and sending a rush of heat between her thighs.

He's going to be great at this, isn't he?

"We should've done it that night," she tells him, stepping out of her jeans as she toes off her shoes. He pulls them down her legs, while she's undoing his pants and sliding them down and pushes the bottom of his shirt up. "Although, you're probably hotter now."

That makes him laugh a little, as he relaxes into the bed and lets her admire his body, run her hands over the trail of hair on his stomach.

"I didn't want to make it worse. Or confusing," he says, lifting his hand to caress her face. He's always been so careful with her.

She puts her hand over his and holds it again her face, then opens her mouth to suck on his thumb, biting down on it, not too hard.

"Okay then," he says, and then lifts her hips up to scoot her further up the bed, until his face is between her legs and she can feel his tongue pressing in against her underwear.

Cursing under her breath, she leans forward to grab the tacky headboard as he mouths her then pulls the fabric to the side, and swipes his tongue along her clit, then sucks.

This time she curses out loud and hears the headboard bang against the wall, realizing she's working her hips, wanting penetration, and he slips a finger in, just when she needs it. She comes hard with him underneath her.

He looks predictably smug when she lets go of the headboard, moves off of him.

“I'm a little out of practice."

"Good," she says, flopping down on the bed to lie next to him.

"Because you get to come out on top."

He grins and leans over to kiss her before he stands.

And then slowly starts to strip off his clothes for her.


End file.
